Moon Light Dream
by Dark Nyx
Summary: 2x3 yaoi.... pointless yet so cute and oddly funny or so i think. (i suck at summeries)


Moon Light Dream

By Glass Fyre! 

Duo turned in his bed. He hated it when Heero was late coming home. _He could be killing Relena right now or someone else we dunno_ the baka thought to him self. He was really starting to get worried but just then a he heard the door to his room creep open. A tall, slim figure stood in the door way "Can't sleep?" the figure asked. Duo recognized the voice it was his friend and long time crush Trowa. "No! I'm afraid Heero's out killing a bunch of people. Your self?" the braided boy answered. "Same" Trowa replied as he came to sit on the edge of Duo's bed, his bare chest glowing in the soft moon light coming from the bedroom window. Duo didn't know why he liked Trowa; he just did. Their relationship was more like a small love rather than buddy-buddy sort of thing. Just then Duo felt a smooth soft hand stoke his face then his hair. "T-Trowa?" he asked in shock. Without hesitation Trowa leaned over and planted a warm moist kiss on the smaller boy's lips. The violet eyed boy shook in shock but made no effort to stop his friend. By now Trowa was nearly on top of Duo and he was liking it; he was liking it a lot. 

Just then there was a knock on the door, both boys could hear Heero calling "Duo! Yo Duo! Are you in there" Trowa let go of Duo and answered the door. "Trowa? What are you doing in Maxwell's room?" the Perfect Solder asked the Silencer. "Just talking to Duo that's all." Trowa replied calmly. _Talking? More like seducing? _Duo thought to himself as he watched the conversation go on. Heero smiled "Your talking wonderful! An improvement indeed." He joked (a rare sight indeed) before he left the doorway. Trowa quickly shut the door and moved back to Duo not wasting any time and get right down to business wrapping his arms around the braided boy and kissing him. This time Duo actually kissed back passion running through his slim body. "I'm sorry for doing this Duo" Trowa murmured as he broke the kiss. Duo smirked "No problem. You can come to my room in the middle of the night and make-out with me anytime!" the small boy joked. 

"BARTON! OR IS IT BLOOM! OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR NAME IS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAKING OUT WITH DUO!" Wufei screamed as he marched in to Duo's room without knocking. "We weren't making-out." Duo giggled stupidly. "Sure you weren't you man slut!" Wufei spat. "Dude take a breath mint!" Duo cocked "Dear god your breath smells like shit!" the Deathsythe pilot waved his hand over his nose. Trowa smirked "Even if we were making-out why would you care?" he asked. The Shenlong pilot frowned ready to give his comrades a lecture on being gay. "YOU TWO AREN"T ALOUD TO DO THIS! IT'S WRONG, GROSS, AND MAXWELL YOU HAVE THAT HILDE WOMAN INLOVE WITH YOU! WHY DO YOU WANT BARTON?" Duo scratched his head "So that's why she's always been doing things for me… whoa cool I got a bitch slave! And Barton is cuter!" Duo replied stupidly. Wufei groaned and left without saying another word.

"What's his problem?" Trowa asked as Wufei slammed the door. "Dunno I think he's jealous." Duo replied. "Hey by the way why did you do that?" Duo asked. "Do what?" Trowa asked. "You know kiss me." Duo hinted. "OH! That. I…umm well you see I sort of have this crush on you. Please don't think I'm crazy. It hurts me when I think of all the ways that I hurt you like when I blew up Deathsythe and threw you in jail when I was with Mariamia." The Heavyarms pilot said as he blushed a deep shade of red. Duo giggled and kissed Trowa on the cheek. "I don't think that you're crazy. And I like you too, plus all the things you did were for the greater good." Duo assured as he hugged Trowa tightly. Trowa's eye's widened in shock as he felt Duo's warm body move closer to his. "Duo…" Trowa moaned. "Yea?" Duo asked as he moved closer and closer to the Heavyarms pilot. "Will you be mine?" he asked shyly. "Of coarse!" Duo giggled his response. "Thanks" the Silencer murmured as he held the love of his life close to him. "Mine and always mine." Trowa whispered as he and Duo lay in the moon light.

Three months later…

"I now pronounce you husband and uh… husband." The Minster announced. "You may now kiss the other groom." Duo smiled and kissed Trowa gently on the lips. Trowa broke the kiss and looked at the other Gundam pilots, Quatre was in tears crying in his lover, Heero's arms. Wufei was comforting all the girls that liked Duo and Trowa and Catherine, Manager and Mr. Lion were watching their little Trowa get married with lots of hope that he has a happy marriage. "Trowa can we adopt a baby?" Duo asked as they walked across the aisle arm in arm. "What ever you want." Trowa answered. "Yay!" Duo squealed quietly. 

FEEDBACK NEEDED! REVIEW! E-MAIL JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT! 


End file.
